1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting device that emits light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting device has advantages in that by using self-light emitting Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), a response speed is high, a light emitting efficiency is high, a luminance is high, and a viewing angle is wide.
Light emitted from an organic light emitting layer of the organic light emitting device passes through various elements of the organic light emitting device, and is emitted from the organic light emitting device. However, some light, which is emitted from the organic light emitting layer, is confined inside the organic light emitting diode device, rather than being emitted from the organic light emitting device. Therefore, the light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting device becomes an issue. A method of attaching a Micro Lens Array (MLA) to the outside of a substrate of the organic light emitting device has been used in order to improve the light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting device.